Concrete Angel
by Emily Shakespeare
Summary: One day Carlisle is working his regular shift at the hospital when a new patient arrives. It just happens to be the only little girl who could ever ruin him. What will happen when she is in danger of something the cullens can't stop? Canon Pairings. OCxOC
1. Preface

** Preface**

**I didn't try to love her, I honestly didn't. I could never love her in the way I loved Esme, no it would never be **

**romantic that I was sure of. And yet I didn't love her the way I loved my children either. She's far to wise to ever be **

**considered a child. I respected her in no way I had ever respected anyone, as a mental equal. My children are all highly **

**intelligent but none of them have that wisdom that comes with age. **

**With out Esme I would not be able to exist, she is my core. This girl was something completly diferent. She is **

**completly different from myself. She is my light that guides me and accompanies me through the dark. She is my best friend.**

** And after only 10 years of life, she is going to die. **


	2. Shock

**Hi guys here is my new chapter please review!! I would like to say thanks to those who have as well, you made me update much faster then I would have.**

**Oh and I forgot to put it on my first chapter, I do not own twilight. But I do own Samantha! Oh and also Calisle and samantha ARE NOT TOGETHER!! Sorry but it's true, and also this isn't a story about me putting myself in twilight. No the person that inspired Samantha is real but is based on personalities of several of my close friends but is mostly based on my two closest friends. So Samantha is a real person and I will reveal her Idenity at the end of the story.**

CPOV

You would think that a vampire in a hospital would be more excited, but then again 200 years is plenty of time to get used to it. The only thing that could possibly

interest me at this point would be to visit my family. Which at the moment was impossible seeing as I five hours left on my shift, I bet I could convince Sarah to let me go

early but my concience wouldn't allow it. A rather irritating trate I enherited from my human years.

It was then that I noticed a racing heartbeat coming up behind me, and a sudden heat. A normal human would never have detected it, seeing as how quiet the

footsteps were. But then again I am neither of those things am I? I sighed and turned away from the window I had been staring out of, even though I had memorized the

landscape.

"Yes Amanda?" I asked the nurse pleasantly.

I had to refrain myself from becoming irritated when she jumped. She had obvouisly been trying to sneek up on me, a typical human prelude to flirting. I felt no pity

for her though, she knew very well that I was happily married.

"Er- Hello doctor cullen," She mumbled uncomforably seeing she had been caught.

"You have a patient waiting"

"Hmm.. I thought I had a pretty empty sheduel" I asked sucpicously.

Was she trying to get me alone with her?

"She was just brought in from trinity hospital in new york, we had no previous warning until she was in the waiting room" She said quickly.

"Do you know anything else?" I asked curiously.

"Her name is Samantha Lirtulv, she eleven. She was removed from her father's care three weeks ago under charges of abuse, five days later she was brought to the

hospital by her social worker. After which she got a MRI, the only thing docters have been able to conclude is that she has a super disease that they have never seen

before. Every antibiotic they try fails. Apperently her mind has begun to outgrow her body, more than that her IQ keeps on rising. She solved a problem that took albert

einstien weeks in minutes. She can learn how to speak an entire language in one hour with even a perfect dialect. So far I'm pretty sure she knows about thirty six."

This made me freeze. Even I only knew twenty nine languages, and yet this this little girl had surpassed me in a matter of days?

"I see," I replied fienging calm.

"I guess I should go meet her then" I concluded leaving the room before she could say anything else.

Her room was only a few doors down from my office so it didn't take me long to get there. But nothing that nurse told me could prepare me for what I was about to see.

When I walked in the room itself was unremarckable. Mostly bare except for a bed and a side table with a vase of lilys, and a small telvision bolted to the wall. It

was the girl lying in the bed that amazed me.

She was bueatiful, even by vampire standards. She had long black hair that fell in ringlets to the middle of her back. It looked like Alice's but longer. She had

smooth soft skin. Only a shade darker than mine, I had to clech my fist to stop myself from reaching out to touch it. She had a kind face as well, it reminded me of looking

into Renesemee's.

But the one thing thing that shocked me more then anything. They were the brightest blue I had ever seen, they reminded me of the ocean on isle Esme . They

seemed to prickle with electricity, as though they could see right through my skin. She was very thin, but naturally so.

She was looking at me to, except her eyes weren't looking at my face, my jaw, or most places humans tend to stare. No she was looking at my eyes, with her

head cocked to the side. As though she was confused about something. It was then that I realized that we were both staring. I cleared my through roughly as any human

would, she jumped as though she didn't expect me to do so.

"Hello," I said kindly trying to sound gentle.

"My name is Dr. Cullen, but you can call me carlisle"

"Hello Carlisle," She said looking bemused.

"My name is Samantha," She replied in a silky voice.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked.

"Yes," She said pleasantly as though I had asked about the weather.

"I'm dying"


	3. AN

Hi guys! I know what your all thinking, where the heck did Emily Shakespeare go?! Well, there have been some major problems in my personal life that I wont go into right now. But the main point of this note is that I'm posting this on every single one of my stories asking the same question: Which one should I continue first? Whichever one gets the most reviews for this post is the one I'll put most of my energy into.

Love you guys!

Emily S.


End file.
